<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Детка by valerielallemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463160">Детка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerielallemon/pseuds/valerielallemon'>valerielallemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France), SKAM (France) RPF, SKAM (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerielallemon/pseuds/valerielallemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шла третья неделя карантина. Максанс потихоньку начинал сходить с ума. Он уже пересмотрел все сериалы, которые хотел и даже прочёл несколько книг, которые давно пылились на полке. Его терпению подходил конец. А причиной тому было то, что он невыносимо скучал по Акселю.</p><p>Или о том, как Максель поддерживают связь во время карантина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Established Relationship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Детка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish I could translate this into English but my knowledge of the language is not that good( sorry &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шла третья неделя карантина. Максанс потихоньку начинал сходить с ума. Он уже пересмотрел все сериалы, которые хотел и даже прочёл несколько книг, которые давно пылились на полке. Его терпению подходил конец. А причиной тому было то, что он невыносимо скучал по Акселю. </p><p>Так уж сложилось, что не могли они этот карантин провести вместе. Это вызвало бы слишком много вопросов и они точно-точно спалились бы. Хотя ребята умудрялись палиться и без того. Но они старательно делали вид, будто никто ничего не замечает.</p><p>И вроде все шло более-менее нормально, если это можно так назвать. Пока девушка, которая была прикрытием Максанса не слетела с катушек вместе со своей подружкой. Возможно на нее тоже повлияло заключение в четырёх стенах. А возможно, она подумала, что пока мальчики порознь ей удастся захватить внимание Макса и занять место Акселя по-настоящему. </p><p>Только вот не учла, что Фовелю на нее было наплевать от слова совсем. С высокой колокольни. Он даже никак не реагировал на её выходки. Все его мысли были заняты Орьяном и исключительно им. Но когда Анемон втянула в свою заранее проигрышную игру Акселя, Максанс понял, это нужно пресечь. Он не даст своего мальчика в обиду.</p><p>Когда в директ Максанса прилетели сотни скринов с комментариями чокнутой подружки Анемон и ее самой под постом Орьяна, он разозлился не на шутку. Но, прежде чем разбираться с в край охреневшей "девушкой", ему было нужно успокоить Акселя. Это точно могло испортить и без того плохое настроение его парня, который также сильно скучал по Максансу.</p><p>Фовель набрал номер Акселя, но тот не взял трубку. Как и последующие несколько раз. Обиделся маленький. Но Макс не удивился, потому что и сам был оскорблен таким поведением. Он решил для начала набрать несколько сообщений. Так больше шансов. Орьян точно увидит их и прочтёт. Может, конечно, не ответит, но хотя бы будет знать, что Максансу жаль и что он разрывает абсолютно любые связи с недоразумением под именем Анемон.</p><p>На самом деле ответ не заставил себя ждать. Аксель сам позвонил ему. По фейстайму. </p><p>Максанс мигом схватил телефон и ответил на звонок. На экране появился во всей своей красе Орьян. На лице парня не было улыбки, но и слишком недовольным его нельзя было назвать. Судя по всему, он только что вышел из душа и, конечно же, надеть на себя футболку (а только ли ее?) он не удосужился. Специально. Вот же маленький манипулятор.</p><p>— Я надеюсь ты там не перед всеми так щеголяешь по дому? — вырвался волнующий Максанса вопрос, прежде чем он успел понять.</p><p>Брови Орьяна взлетели вверх. </p><p>— А даже если и так, то что?</p><p>Собрался побесить что ли?</p><p>— Ты сам говорил, что в доме прохладно. Я переживаю и не хочу, чтобы ты заболел, — выкрутился Максанс. — Забыл что ли как в прошлый раз простыл, когда ходил так у меня по квартире? А у меня, на минуточку, было градуса двадцать три.</p><p>Аксель закатил глаза и легкая улыбка проскользнула на его лице. Максанс немного расслабился, но тут же кое-что вспомнил.</p><p>— Как там Манон?</p><p>— Ты серьёзно хочешь сейчас об этом поговорить? </p><p>— Смотрел твое недавнее обращение в инстаграме. "Читайте книги, звоните своим близким, занимайтесь любовью...", — процитировал Фовель.</p><p>— Эй, ты что ревнуешь? — Аксель рассмеялся. </p><p>— Ты тусуешься с ней 24/7, как я могу не ревновать?</p><p>— Если тебе станет легче, мы видимся только во время обеда и ужина. И то не всегда. Расслабься, любимый, — Орьян послал в камеру воздушный поцелуйчик.</p><p>— Окей. Тогда я хочу извиниться за эту ситуацию...</p><p>— Это не твоя вина, — Аксель покачал головой. — Да и мне плевать на них, ты же знаешь.</p><p>Фовель кивнул и не стал продолжать тему дальше.</p><p>— Максанс, мне кажется, на тебе слишком много одежды, — подметил Аксель.</p><p>— А на тебе слишком мало, — парировал Фовель, видя голые плечи Орьяна.</p><p>— Меньше, чем ты думаешь, — тихо сказал Аксель, хитро улыбнулся и закусил губу.</p><p>Вот же сучонок.</p><p>Максанса от этих слов и вида закушенной губы обдало жаром. С каким превеликим удовольствием он бы сейчас впился в эти искусанные и как всегда обветрившиеся губы.</p><p>— Боже, ты себе не представляешь как сильно я тебя хочу, малыш. Я так соскучился. На стену скоро полезу.</p><p>— Вообще-то представляю. Именно поэтому предлагаю перейти в скайп, — он подмигнул.</p><p>— Подожди пять сек, врублю ноут, — с этими словами Максанс потянулся к ноутбуку, откинул крышку, быстро ввел пароль и сразу набрал Акселя.</p><p>Фовель сбросил звонок по фейстайму и откинул телефон в другой край кровати. Он ему понадобится не скоро.</p><p>— Так-то лучше.</p><p>Теперь, когда угол обзора был больше, Максанс могу увидеть вальяжно разлегшегося на кровати Орьяна, едва прикрытого белоснежным одеялом. Он был абсолютно голым, не соврал. По телу Максанса прошла лёгкая дрожь.</p><p>— Определённо лучше...</p><p>— Ну так что? Может разденешься или так и будешь сидеть без дела и пялиться на меня?</p><p>Повторять дважды было не нужно. Максанс скинул свою мятую чёрную футболку и принялся стягивать джинсы вместе с боксерами. Чего мелочиться.</p><p>Аксель наблюдал за этим прикусив нижнюю губу. Он не стал дожидаться пока Максанс разденется полностью, и запустил руку под одеяло, наглаживая уже возбужденный член.</p><p>— Блядь, Максанс, я уже не могу. Я больше без тебя не выдерживаю, — признания слетали с губ Акселя одно за другим. — Хочу сорваться и сбежать отсюда.</p><p>— Потерпи, малыш, это ненадолго. Скоро мы увидимся и я тебя так зацелую, на тебе места живого не останется, — Фовель повторил за Акселем и начал надрачивать свой член, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука. </p><p>— Только зацелуешь? А что еще ты со мной будешь делать? — Орьян сбросил одеяло на пол и немного ускорил темп. — Расскажи мне. Что? — его рот соблазнительно приоткрылся.</p><p>— Чёрт, Аксель, ты такой развратник, — Максанс улыбнулся. — Сначала, как я уже сказал, я зацелую каждый сантиметр твоего тела, оставлю собственнические засосы, возможно даже на самых видных местах... Потом я отсосу у тебя. Буду стоять перед тобой на коленях и позволю оттрахать себя в рот так, как ты это любишь.</p><p>— М-м-м, да, как же я хочу этого прямо сейчас, — Аксель прикрыл глаза. — Продолжай, любовь моя.</p><p>— После этого, я разверну и прижму тебя к стене, оставлю свеженький засос на шее, заставлю прогнуться в спине, чтобы мне было удобнее входить в тебя. Но сначала хорошенько растяну при помощи пальцев и языка. Скажи, как давно ты делал это с собой сам?</p><p>— Двадцать минут назад, в душе, — тихо сказал Орьян и застонал. </p><p>— Маленький чертёнок... Покажешь?</p><p>Аксель повернулся полубоком и согнул одну ногу в колене. Он взял смазку, которая все это время валялась где-то под подушкой, выдавил немного на пальцы и растер.</p><p>— Блядь, — простонал Максанс. — Ты такой красивый. Ты это знаешь?</p><p>— Да, я видел себя в зеркале, тот ещё красавчик, — он довольно улыбнулся, ввел сразу два пальца в уже чуть растянутую дырку и начал потрахивать себя ими.</p><p>Фовеля будто прошибло током. Это выглядело очень сексуально, и пусть он не мог сейчас сделать этого сам, он получал кайф от того, что его мальчику было хорошо.</p><p>— Если бы ты только мог быть тут, со мной рядом, я бы так оттрахал тебя, ты бы несколько дней ходить не смог.</p><p>— Да, да, пообещай, что сделаешь это как только я переступлю порог твоей квартиры.</p><p>— Безусловно, малыш, — сладкое, щемящее чувство расползалось по телу.</p><p>Даже сквозь километры они вызывали друг в друге невообразимую бурю эмоций.</p><p>Аксель бесстыдно прожигал Фовеля взглядом и трахал себя уже тремя пальцами.</p><p>Максанс был готов заскулить. Он переместил одну руку на сосок и крепко сжал его, а другой продолжал быстро дрочить, при этом с откровенным желанием глядя на Орьяна.</p><p>— Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь? — прошептал Аксель. Сам он уже ничего не видел, потому что прикрыл глаза и тихонько постанывал, извиваясь на кровати.</p><p>— Очень, очень нравится, — выдохнул Фовель.</p><p>Было видно, что по телу Акселя разлетались искры наслаждения, кажется, он нащупал простату, потому что он сильно прогнулся и засадил пальцы поглубже, сгибая их, ускоряя движения.</p><p>От развернувшейся картины Максанса бросило в жар.</p><p>— Давай, малыш, кончи для меня, — охрипшим голосом выпалил Фовель, находясь почти на грани.</p><p>Аксель ничего не ответил, он дернул второй рукой свой член несколько раз, а его лицо и глубокий протяжный стон сказали всё вместо него. </p><p>Максанс завороженно смотрел за тем, как кончает его парень и поддался этому чувству сразу же следом за ним, накрываемый волной оргазма до судороги в пальцах на ногах.</p><p>— Боже, Аксель, ты великолепен, — обессиленно выдохнул Фовель.</p><p>Тем временем Орьян собрал немного спермы пальцами и размазал по губам, пристально глядя в глаза Максансу, который от этого чуть ли не кончил второй раз.</p><p>— Невозможный...</p><p>— Всё для тебя, родной, — Аксель улыбнулся и облизал губы. — Кажется мне снова нужно в душ.</p><p>— Уже убегаешь? — меньше всего на свете Фовелю хотелось прекращать этот звонок.</p><p>— А ты уже соскучился?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Тогда я наберу тебя после, если не усну.</p><p>— Лучше ложись спать, у нас будет день завтра.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Орьян послал воздушный поцелуй, — спокойной ночи, Максанс.</p><p>— Спокойной, детка, — с блаженной улыбкой ответил Фовель.</p><p>Спустя двадцать минут он все еще не мог уснуть. Он потянулся за телефоном, чтобы проверить не спит ли еще Аксель. В ту же секунду экран загорелся уведомлением об инстастори. </p><p>Это было старое видео, на котором Орьян возился с Убой, пытающейся его съесть, и надпись "Детка ❤". Никто этого не знал, но по другую сторону от Акселя на момент съемки видео лежал Максанс, который снимал это действо на свой телефон, а затем пытался повторить за Убой, с которой они чуть не подрались за внимание Акселя. От воспоминания на душе стало легко и тёплая улыбка охватила лицо Максанса. </p><p>Пока все считали дни до старта шестого сезона, он считал минуты до встречи с любимым.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>